<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unearthing the Forbidden Fruit by benicemurphy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054188">Unearthing the Forbidden Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy'>benicemurphy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Gay Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Pool Party, canon typical language, kenny is so fucking cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Kenny is that he never takes off his hood.</p>
<p>Ever.</p>
<p>So Kyle is wholly unprepared when, at a pool party for Cartman’s birthday, Kenny shows up in his hoodie, and promptly takes it off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unearthing the Forbidden Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I've read like 5 South Park fics and I'm not totally sure what the fanon on everything is, but I couldn't get this stupid idea out of my brain ever since I saw Kenny without his hood on, so I had to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The thing about Kenny is that he never takes off his hood.</p>
<p class="p1">Ever.</p>
<p class="p1">Sure, Kyle has seen him without it once or twice when they were kids— enough to know he’s blond and roughly what his face looks like. Well, sort of. It’s been a few years. His face has probably changed a bit by now.</p>
<p class="p1">So Kyle is wholly unprepared when, at a pool party for Cartman’s birthday, Kenny shows up in his hoodie, and promptly unhoods.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s like watching a scene from one of those weird 80s movies, when the girl comes out of the ocean and there’s water dripping everywhere, and she shakes out her hair and her boobs are all shiny and she’s a major babe, except it’s Kenny and he’s just pulling down his hood and he hasn’t gotten in the water yet so he’s not dripping wet.</p>
<p class="p1">But still, he’s like…</p>
<p class="p1">“Holy shit, dude. Kenny is totally cute.”</p>
<p class="p1">Stan, who was in the middle of telling Kyle about his dad’s latest dumb bullshit, stops mid-word. “What?”</p>
<p class="p1">Kyle stands dumbfounded at this revelation. He’s known Kenny for <em>years</em>— practically his entire life, really. How the fuck did he never realize this before?</p>
<p class="p1">“Dude, did you just say Kenny is cute?”</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Yes</em>, dude!” Kyle blurts before he can stop himself. “Have you seen him? He’s like, all blond and… <em>cute</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">Stan looks at him like he’s a fucking idiot, which maybe he is, but he’s not <em>blind</em>, for God’s sake.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kyle, seriously? Kenny’s always been blond. You’ve known him since kindergarten. You’ve seen his hair before.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You just don’t get it,” Kyle argues. How can Stan not see it?! “I haven’t see his face since we were like, ten. And he does <em>not</em> look ten anymore.”</p>
<p class="p1">Stan stares. “Dude.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s going on, assholes?” Cartman says, waddling over with two fistfuls of popsicles. “You gonna tell me happy birthday or what?”</p>
<p class="p1">Kyle rolls his eyes. “Happy birthday, Cartman.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, sweet, thanks. Where’s my present?”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s in the pile.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It better be, god damn it. You better not Jew me on my birthday.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up, Cartman!” Kyle says, momentarily distracted by Cartman’s general assholery until Kenny unzips his hoodie and takes it all the way off, and then all Kyle can see is tan skin and blond hair and a big, goofy grin as Kenny laughs at Tweek, who still hasn’t managed to dip more than one foot in the water.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, hey! What are you looking at, Jew boy?” Kyle can’t tear his eyes away fast enough, and Cartman turns in time to see Kenny making his way over. “Oh hey Kinny.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey guys!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey Kenny,” Stan says. Kyle stares until Stan elbows him in the ribs, <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, yeah, hey Kenny.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kenny smooths a hand through his thick blond hair, and Kyle feels heat rush to his cheeks. “Is it hot out here, or what?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Totally,” Kyle says in what he hopes is a totally normal voice.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Dude, be cool</em>,” Stan hisses. So, maybe not totally normal.</p>
<p class="p1">Kenny tilts his head to the side in that questioning way and blinks his big, blue eyes. “What’s up, Kyle?”</p>
<p class="p1">“N-nothing! Nothing’s up, why do you ask? Everything’s totally normal.”</p>
<p class="p1">Stan drops his face into his hands.</p>
<p class="p1">“Kahl, quit being a fucking weirdo at my birthday party.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not being a weirdo, fatass!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t call me fatass, you backstabbing Jew-rat!”</p>
<p class="p1">“But you are a fatass, Cartman,” Kenny interjects.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah man,” Stan says. “Happy birthday, fatass.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh— god damn it! Maaaaahm! Kyle and Stan and Kenny keep calling me fatass on my birthday!”</p>
<p class="p1">While Cartman goes to get extra cake or something, Kenny situates himself between his two friends and throws an arm across each of their shoulders.</p>
<p class="p1">“Nice party, huh guys? I never get to go swimming!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, sweet pool,” Stan says.</p>
<p class="p1">Kyle makes a sort of gurgling noise and hopes Kenny doesn’t notice.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, dude, come on— Kenny, don’t mind Kyle. He’s apparently going through something.” Stan shoots Kyle a dirty look that clearly says, G<em>et it together, dumbass.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Stan’s right. He is absolutely right. Kenny is their <em>friend</em>. He’s not just a piece of meat to be ogled.</p>
<p class="p1">“Going through what?” Kenny asks.</p>
<p class="p1">The two boys exchange a look. Kenny waits, unblinking, his pretty eyes boring into Kyle’s soul as he tries to force himself not to think about how fucking adorable his long-time friend is.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come on, Kyle. Let’s get something to drink.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kyle can’t move. He’s hypnotized. He’s totally trapped and all he can do is look at the pretty face in front of him. He watches as Kenny’s expression turns predatory. A smirk stretches across his delicate features, and Kyle’s legs turn to jelly.</p>
<p class="p1">Beside him, Stan heaves a hefty sigh. “I’m gonna go find Clyde and Craig.”</p>
<p class="p1">He goes, and Kenny sidles back up to Kyle again. “Soooo, Kyle.”</p>
<p class="p1">Kyle swallows. His mouth feels dry. “Yeah, Kenny?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re acting super gay right now.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What?! No, I’m not— I mean, yeah, I guess so, but no more than usual, right?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh yeah, <em>way</em> more than usual.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh. Fuck.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you think I’m cute, Kyle?”</p>
<p class="p1">Kyle looks around for someone to rescue him. Stan is standing with his back to them, chatting with Craig and Clyde, and purposefully ignoring the “help me” vibes Kyle is sending him. Wendy and Bebe are flanking Tweek on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water, giggling while Tweek does his best not to touch more water than necessary.</p>
<p class="p1">Kenny leans in close, until that sweet face is all Kyle can see.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re totally gay for me, aren’t you, Kyle?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sh-shut up, dude, no way.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ay! Why aren’t you guys in the pool yet?!” Cartman calls from across the lawn, where he has emerged with frosting on his cheek. “It’s <em>mah</em> birthday, and I say you have to swim!”</p>
<p class="p1">“In a minute.” Kenny waves him away with a flick of his wrist. “We’re busy.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Busy doing what?”</p>
<p class="p1">Kenny turns to grin at Cartman. “Kyle thinks I’m cute.”</p>
<p class="p1">“WHAT?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I do not!” Kyle protests. He’ll be damned if fucking Eric Cartman has another thing to rip on him for.</p>
<p class="p1">“He does,” Kenny says. “He thinks I’m soooo cute. He’s right though, isn’t he Eric?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey— what? No, what the fuck, Kinny, I’m not a fucking gayboy like Kahl.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Damn it, Cartman!”</p>
<p class="p1">Thankfully, Mrs. Cartman shows up to save the day. “Poopsiekins, it’s time to open presents!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ooooh, presents!” Cartman shuffles off, and Kyle makes to reluctantly follow him and watch him open his ridiculous pile of gifts, but Kenny grabs him by the arm and holds him back.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wanna go make out in Cartman’s room?” Kyle stares dumbly at him until Kenny gives him a little pull. “Come on, dude. This offer expires, you know.”</p>
<p class="p1">And, well, it’s not like he can really argue with that. He lets Kenny pull him into the house.</p>
<p class="p1">“This isn’t gonna like, fuck up our friendship or anything, right?” Kyle asks.</p>
<p class="p1">Kenny shrugs. “I won’t fuck it up if you won’t.”</p>
<p class="p1">Seems simple enough. “Alright.”</p>
<p class="p1">They make it to Cartman’s room and shut the door. Kenny pushes him down on the bed and climbs over him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Now show me just how cute you think I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>